


Proud

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: AUs based off things [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, bill as deadpool, georgie - Freeform, richie as spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill is an "anti-hero" and he deals with another kidnapping, Richie comes to comfort him.





	Proud

Bill perches at the top of the building, swinging his legs back and forth. His mask is just above his mouth, his scarred jaw showing for the sake of the hot dog he'd bought on the New York streets.

His eyes scan the roads, a pretty peaceful day in a small suburb outside of the city. A few cars drive by, mostly taxis on their way into the city. Dusk had swept the area and the population seemed to go barren, but Bill doesn't mind, less work for him.

He sees a black van pull in, right up to a building that's mostly unused, mostly storage space. _Bit suspicious_ , he thinks to himself, tossing his hotdog wrapper behind him, _screw the environment it's already horrible_ , he thinks, getting into a crouched position on the edge of the building. 

He watches closely as a man gets out of the car, opening the trunk, _the man looks around as he does so_ , Bill notes, adjusting the swords on his back. 

He sees a small figure clamber out of the trunk on it's own, a frown forms on his face, pulling the mask down, _guess it's go time_ , he thinks as he jumps down to a fire escape below, not wanting to risk all the way down. " _Maybe later_ ," he jokes to himself.

He goes down the fire escape quickly, meeting the men on the street below, "well, well, well, look what assholes turned themselves up tonight, perverts? Sex traffickers? Just plain old creeps? Seems like it," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Before they have a chance to scramble, Bill pulls his gun from his belt and shoots the one holding the kid in place, shooting the other one next, " _good Deadpool,_ " he mutters to himself with a smirk.

The little girl cowers on the ground, seeming to try to hide behind the car, it brings a twinge to bill's heart. "Hey, you're alright, let's get you to a police station so you can find your mommy, alright?" He says softly, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

The little girl pushes her tangled brown hair behind her ear, nodding silently, she takes his hand and stands up, her heart still beating out of her chest.

"I promise I'm not that scary, I'm just a dork in a red suit who wants to help," he says softly, shutting the trunk of the car calmly.

She nods, still seeming to distrust him, which makes sense considering the situation she'd just been sprung from.

"Hey? Kid? You like cookies?" He asks, spotting the near convenience store and hoisting her up to his shoulders before looking both ways to cross. _Gotta Protect her, right?_ He thinks to himself.

He puts his arms out in front of the automatic sliding door, looking up at her, "see? Magic, I can open doors with my mind," he says, which earns a giggle from her, and also the first words she's spoken since he'd found her.

"Silly Spiderman, that door opens by itself," she laughs as he sets her on the ground again.

"Oh? Never noticed," he jokes, leading her to the treats aisle. "Cookies? Cosmic Brownies? Ah those aren't as good as some brownies," he says to himself with a laugh, picking up a few boxes from the shelf.

He takes the five or so boxes of treats to the register. The teen girl running it smacks her gum in her mouth, looking at the man in the suit with disinterest.

She checks out the snacks, taking the money and handing him his bag of goods, twirling her hair with one hand and texting with the other.

"God, I'm glad you're not one of those yet," get chuckles and whispers to the young girl, opening the cosmic brownies and passing one to her, pulling his mask up to shove his own in his mouth, revealing a little of the scar tissue on his face.

She looks up at him in confusion, nibbling her brownie and taking his hand again once they hit the sidewalk. 

"Hey, little girl, you got a name?" He asks, his words muffled through the artificial sweet.

"Uh- Brianna," she mumbles softly, still eyeing the skin around his jaw and mouth curiously, "Mr. Spiderman, what happened to your face?" She asks finally.

Bill lets out a quiet sigh. "Some bad guys, got them though," he says softly, taking another bite of his brownie before speaking again, "doesn't hurt or anything, promise," he says to the little girl. "Also- it's Deadpool, not Spiderman," he corrects.

She seems satisfied with his answer, nibbling at her own sweet and watching as the police station comes into view. She adopts a more nervous expression, "you gonna leave me there?"

"They're gonna call your mommy and you're gonna get home for a sweet, sweet nap, and everything will be normal," Bill promises, pushing open the door. "Hey! Got a kid! Kidnapping- attempted, not my own, found her in a trunk!" He shouts dramatically.

He sits her in one of the plastic chairs at the police station, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna get home, but I gotta get home too, alright?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, Mr. Deadpool," she says softly, finishing her brownie, and he hands her the box.

"In case you get hungry," he says with a nod as he starts backing away, until he reaches the door, pulling it open and stepping back into the cool night air, letting out a sigh he hadn't until now.

He presses his hands to his face, _god, this mask is suffocating me_ , he thinks to himself despite the usually breathable fabric, pulling it off and gasping in a big breath of air.

He starts walking home, running his hands over his smooth head, _that could have gone badly_. He gets back to his apartment, slumping his shoulders as he walks up the stairs, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him, not locking it again.

He sits on the couch with a breath out, putting his head in his hands. _What if I wasn't there- I know what happens when nobody is there_ , he thinks to himself, Georgie coming to mind again.

He hears a thump, his gaze shooting to the door and seeing nothing, and then the window. He sits more on high alert before he realizes it's just the man in the Spiderman suit. "Richie," he acknowledges with a sigh. 

"Saw you go into the police station with a kid, thought good ole Billiam could use some cheering up, known you since we were kids," Richie says, getting up and brushing himself off.

Richie walks over to the couch, having a seat, sprawling himself out a bit selfishly, "sit back down ya dingus!" He exclaims, patting the spot next to him.

Bill sits back down, rubbing around his eyebrows, "you're always a headache waiting to happen," he mumbles bitterly, not up for the antics.

"Hey! I'm just here to help you!" Richie half shouts, shoving Bill's arm affectionately. "I know you get weird about kidnappings," Richie shrugs, getting suddenly serious.

"Yeah," Bill gets quieter, looking down at his hands, seeing them quiver without moving them.

Richie grabs him by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye, taking off his glasses and setting them down, an unknown amount of sincerity in his brown eyes. 

"Hey. Bill. Georgie? That wasn't your fault. At all. But the kid you saved today? She's going to live a long, nice life because of you tonight. You haven't done anything wrong, only things right. I mean- I don't agree with your methods, but you do save people, and you're good at what you do, and no matter what you think of yourself, you _care_. Most people don't care like you do."

Bill's eyes well with tears, "fuck you," he says in a shaking voice, hugging Richie close, his shoulders shaking but it's the only sign he's crying trying his best to hide it.

"Hey, yeah, get it out, you're alright," Richie says, sitting shocked with his arms open for a moment before wrapping them comfortably around Bill's shoulders. "I'm proud of you."


End file.
